


Forgive Me, Lord, For I Feel a Sin Coming on

by DoctorDeadWizard



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cardinal Sinday story, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hangar of shame, Love Story, Love from afar, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDeadWizard/pseuds/DoctorDeadWizard
Summary: An unexpected visit to Cardinal Richelieu leads to an extraordinary group of women doing good deeds all in the Cardinal's name. There is one problem. They must do their work in secret and hide their true intentions or they will be shut down. What could be so horrible as to need a secret cover? Only that they all desire the Cardinal.





	1. Proposition

“Madame Levesque,” the guard said and nodded to a woman in a dark green dress as she passed through the entrance of the palace without being stopped.

“Madame Levesque? Why didn’t you say so?” a petite woman said beside her in a hushed voice.

“Because I keep this life separate from the other,” the one dressed in green said equally as hushed. Her steps into the palace were ones that were well known to the corridors. She knew where she was going.

“So the Cardinal knows who you are?” asked the shorter one.

“He knows of me. We have never officially met. I don’t believe he knows what I look like. I’ve seen him from afar in a crowded throne room. He knows my husband though,” said Madame Levesque.

They stopped in the corridor and she looked up and down it. No one was around.

“Valesti, you know the rules. Don’t ever use my real name around him, just as I do not use yours. Forget that it ever exists. God knows I do sometimes,” Madame Levesque said as she put a heavy veil over her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” the woman said with a bow of her head.

She and the shorter woman continued around a corner where there were different looking guards. These were garbed in red and black. They were able to make it to the corridor that led to the Cardinal’s study. It was there they were stopped and questioned.

“You do not have authorization to be in this portion of the palace,” the guard stated. “State your name and the relevance of your visit.”

“I am Cherie and this is my personal guard Valesti. We seek council with Cardinal Richelieu,” the lady in the green dress and veil had said.

“Everyone would like to seek council with the Cardinal. You are not the first. He is unavailable for council,” the rather large guard said.

“Show him this,” Cherie said handing the guard a sealed envelope. The red wax seal showed an emblem of a woman covering her face with her two hands. The guard was about to open the letter. 

“That is for Cardinal Richelieu’s eyes only. I should remind you that he will question why the seal was broken,” Cherie said in stern voice.

The guard stared at Cherie then glanced over at Valesti who threw back part of her dress to reveal the hilt of a sword. He thought better about opening the letter. He gave Cherie a nod and took the letter to the Cardinal.

The guard returned within a few minutes.

“His Eminence will see you,” he said.

Cherie nodded and followed the guard with Valesti beside her. They walked down the corridor and then into Cardinal Richelieu’s study. They were announced. Valesti waited by the door as Cherie stepped into the room to wait for his acknowledgement. He didn’t say anything as he glanced over the letter.

“What is this?” the Cardinal finally asked the woman standing in front of him. She had on a black veil but he could clearly see her curvy figure that was only enhanced by the corset she wore.

“It is a … proposition, Your Eminence,” the woman explained. “Please consider the contents carefully.”

Once more he read the message she had given him. Cherie could see his eyes glance at her from time to time. A light smile played on her lips that he couldn’t see. This was exactly how she anticipated things would go, especially in the dress she had picked out.

“Wait for my answer outside,” he told her having a difficult time taking his eyes off of her.  
She curtsied and left the room her hips swaying as she went.

“Come, Valesti,” she said. The petite guard followed her.

“He’s staring,” Valesti whispered to Cherie.

“I know,” she replied.

After watching them leave, the Cardinal sat at his desk contemplating the contents of the message. He wondered if it was some sick prank played by one of his many adversaries. He wanted more information. He wanted to see this house, if it did exist. He wanted to see the women who held him in high regard as proof. There were questions he had as well. 

After some consideration, he went to retrieve the women waiting outside for him.

“Please, come back into my study,” he told her. She bowed her head slightly and entered the room again. “Guards, you may leave.”

“Your Eminence, that one there has a sword and who knows what weapons the other may have,” his main guard told him.

“Valesti, go stand with the guards outside,” Cherie commanded. The little red head bowed and left the room. 

“I assure you, I carry no weapons. You are more than welcome to see for yourself. I am not modest,” she told the guard. Cherie started to lift her skirts to show no weapons around her ankles nor sword by her side.

Cherie looked over at the Cardinal who was eyeing her legs as was his guard. She smirked under her veil.

“We’ll be just outside, Your Eminence,” the guard said. The Cardinal jerked his head up and nodded.

Once they were alone the Cardinal turned to Cherie.

“Tell me more about the House of Humility,” he inquired. The Cardinal went back to his desk to pick up the letter Cherie had written. He stood beside it scanning over the contents of the letter once more.

She smiled slyly and meandered towards him as she told him about the group of women who have always admired him from afar. They had recently come to the conclusion that their efforts would only play on the wind if they did not involve the Cardinal himself. They were only requesting his presence at the house they deemed The House of Humility one day a week and hoped he could spare them some time from his busy schedule.

“How many of you are there?” he asked.

“I think you should see for yourself, Your Eminence,” Cherie answered.

“When could I visit this establishment?” he asked as he looked up from the parchment.

Cherie was coming closer to him and stood directly in front him a mere foot away. She could see him trying to see what she looked like behind her veil. She glanced down at the cross hanging around his neck. It rested just below his sternum. She secretly wished to be that trinket hanging there day in and day out so close to him.

“If you have time now, I have a carriage outside that could take us,” she said. Cherie reached over and took up the cross around his neck into her hand. Toying with it, she added, “We would welcome your presence at any time, Your Eminence. I could have messenger come back in a week for your response and another carriage.”

Cherie lifted her head slightly to gaze into the Cardinal’s eyes. He was now scrutinizing her with a scowl on his brow.

“I’ll consider it, if you take off the veil. I do not trust anyone who hides in order to make agreements,” he demanded.

Cherie dropped his cross against his chest. It was not something she had considered. If it meant his presence at the house, she would do it. The only thing she feared was his recognition of her. She had a plan for that as well.

“Agreed,” she said. Cherie bowed her head. Her hands came up to pick up the ends of the veil and she pulled it up and back over her head. Slowly, she raised her head and awaited his reaction.

The Cardinal clenched his jaw with the thoughts that were running through his head. How could God make a creature so beautiful, yet demand men of the cloth to celibacy? It was the only vow he had broken and he wanted to break it again. 

“Show me, now,” he told her. “Take me to the house you keep saying exists yet I have never heard a word of it uttered in these halls nor on the streets of Versailles.”

“Of course,” Cherie said with a smile. She had won him over. It also appeared that he did not recognize her. “I completely understand. You need proof and I am willing to show you all the proof you need.”

Cherie closed the gap between them.

“I must ask one favour of you,” Cherie said quietly to him as she pressed a delicate hand upon his chest. To feel him under her fingertips, at last, was a godsend. 

He could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Glancing down, he could see her bosom as it swelled with each breath she took. Then, staring back at her, he asked, “And what would that be?”

“You cannot tell anyone, not even your guards where you are going,” she said. While he was distracted by her bosom, Cherie had slid her hand inside a slit in her dress, usually used to access a pocket, but she retrieved a dagger tied to her thigh the guard failed to see. She pressed it against the Cardinal’s neck. “Or you won’t even be able to scream for your precious guards.”

The Cardinal remained still. He could feel the point of the dagger against his throat. Not only was she beautiful, but dangerous as well. He could feel things stirring under his robes.

“Agreed,” he said.

Cherie took away the dagger and put it away as the Cardinal rubbed his neck.

Once the Cardinal made his necessary arrangements to explain his whereabouts for the rest of the day, he accompanied Cherie and Valesti to their carriage. Cherie was veiled again and a dark black cloak covered her completely. The Cardinal also wore a red and black cloak to keep the chill off.

Outside, the carriage awaited them. It was made of black walnut with red interior was much larger than the Cardinal’s own carriage. Cherie allowed the Cardinal to sit first and she boldly sat next to him. Valesti sat with the driver, another one of the women of the house. In a moment, the carriage led them through the streets of Versailles.

“I didn’t get your name, my dear,” he told her.

“I didn’t offer it,” she said cheekily. “All of the Ladies of the house go aliases. Some of our names hold reputations. We do not wish to be known for our stations but only by our efforts. You may call me Cherie,” she offered.

“A pleasure, Cherie,” he said with a smile. “And you may call me Armand.”

“Very well, Armand. I will do so only when speaking to you in private. Otherwise, may I call you Cardinal?”

“Of course,” he replied.

As they proceeded towards the edge of the city, the Cardinal kept stealing glances at Cherie. He wondered if she was one of the women who found him sexually attractive. She had flirted with him a bit but that was only to get close to him to threaten him if he told anyone about the house. Maybe she could be his new assassin, he thought as he chewed on his thumb.

“Are you alright, Armand?” Cherie asked seeing him deep in thought. Or perhaps that was worry? She could not tell.

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” he replied then looked out the carriage window. “I was wondering how much farther it was until we reached the house or are we going to the woods so you can assassinate me?”

Cherie smirked and looked out the carriage window. The road was still covered with trees.

“It should not be long now,” she stated. “I understand your concern, Armand. I do apologize for my actions earlier. Believe me when I say I wouldn’t harm a hair on your head. I find you too intriguing.”

“How do you mean?” he asked.

“I’ve seen you put on your commanding graces, seen you use persuasion, and had your demands heard. Everyone should be intrigued by you,” she explained. “You are a man who knows what he wants.”

“Do you know what I want right now?” Armand asked Cherie. He highly doubted she knew.

Cherie glanced out the window and said, “To see the House of Humility. Your wish is about to come true. We’re here.”

The carriage came to a stop and the Cardinal peered out the window of the carriage in awe.


	2. House of Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherie introduces the Cardinal to the Ladies of Humility House.

Armand was astonished by what he saw. The road leading through the woods opened up to reveal a grey stone house three stories high and at least three times as long. The grounds were well manicured. Neat hedges lined both sides of the pathway leading to the house, topiaries stood on either side of the entrance, and large trees offered plenty of shade off to the side of the house. He could only imagine a flowery garden of equal quality in the rear of the building from the fragrant breeze that blew towards him.

Ladies meandered the vast lawn in groups of two to four in various degrees of attire. Some were dressed as nobles, others as servants, and then there was everything in between. The women varied in age, size, and colour as well. Some of the women had stopped what they were doing when the carriage arrived and craned their necks to see who was inside. That’s when the Cardinal sat back in the carriage out of view. Some whispered to each other as they caught a glimpse of him, but were not sure if it was indeed him or not. Cherie exited the carriage first. She clapped her hands to get the attention of all the women outside and then addressed them.

“Ladies, if you will please join me in the great hall. We have a guest! Please, tell the others inside as well,” she announced.

The women then moved towards the house twittering as they went. Some were confirming that it was the Cardinal. Others thought it had to be someone else, that the Cardinal would never come there no matter how much Cherie had tried to persuade him. Cherie smirked hearing some of their deductions as who the guest might be. Someone inside began to ring the gathering bell. Cherie went around the house to make sure no one remained outside. When she returned to the carriage, all the women were inside.

Cherie opened the carriage door and held out her hand to Armand who was still seated in the carriage as if he was hiding from them.

“Quite unconventional being given a lady’s hand as an escort,” Armand said staring at her offered hand and leaning forward in his seat. He was making sure there was no one else but Cherie.

“This house and all its occupants are unconventional, Armand,” she explained and smiled at him coyly.

He looked at her with scepticism looking between the delightful smirk on her lips and her delicate hand. Armand took the proffered hand at once.

They took a leisure stroll into the building. A dull roar of voices met their ears down the left corridor from the entrance. Cherie walked towards it lightly tugging Armand. He was hesitant to go towards the din. He pulled against her hand until he halted just before the doorway.

“This is a trap. You’re going to kill me,” he said in horror. He remained standing there with a look of disbelief. How could he have been so easily persuaded?

“Don’t be ridiculous, Armand. We aren’t out to hurt you,” Cherie said to him with a sweet smile. She took a step closer to him and kissed his cheek.  
“Proof,” she said. Then, she urged him into the room with a tug of his hand. “Come.”

His feet finally moved with the persuasion of her kiss. As they entered the great hall, the clamour of voices ceased yet some murmuring remained. The squeak of the large doors behind him startled him as he looked behind to discover Valesti and another woman closing them. They were dressed similarly, like guards. The Cardinal swallowed hard as he turned back to see the vast number of ladies that occupied the room. The women parted like the Red Sea. The path they made led to a raised portion of the floor, most likely used for concert musicians or poetry readings. What he had failed to notice at first, but saw as they approached the staging area, was the large throne-like chair that stood upon it. Cherie walked the Cardinal toward, and onto, the platform. 

She turned, letting go of Armand’s hand, and spoke to the women gathered. Since they were already mostly quiet, there was no need to get their attention.

“I have done what we all agreed upon. I have brought His Eminence to us. He has read our proposition but has yet to make a decision. Please, make him feel welcome, which I’m sure you all will,” Cherie announced.

All the ladies, including Cherie, curtsied in front of the Cardinal.

Armand was taken aback but smirked through his astonishment at the gesture of praise. He looked around the room at all the women staring at him in various stages of admiration. He gestured Cherie to come closer.

“What should I do now?” he asked her in a hushed voice so that only she heard.

“Address them, Your Eminence,” she replied. “Tell them you are considering our offer or, if you have made a decision, tell them your answer.”

“Are you their leader?” he asked her curiously.

“Not exactly, Your Eminence. I was appointed to be a liaison between them and you. Technically, you are our leader,” she answered with a bashful smile.

The Cardinal looked intriguingly at Cherie. Then he glanced around at the women. His eyes scanned the room from one end to the other, from the front to the back. So many women. He suddenly realized, they were all there for him. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he comprehended what that could mean for him.

“It is I who should bow before all of you for putting me on so high a pedestal,” he said and bowed down before all of them.

There was a wave of gasps and murmurs amongst the women. The Cardinal stood again looking out at the multitude of mademoiselles and madams.

“Ladies, I am truly honoured by your request. Cherie has explained everything to me. However, before I make a decision, I would like to propose one condition,” he informed them.

“And what is that condition, Cardinal?” Cherie asked on behalf of the Ladies of Humility.

“That all this remains away from public eye. If we should meet on the street outside of this house, you do not acknowledge me whatsoever, or there will be consequences,” he said sternly.

“What are the consequences?” asked the liaison curiously.

“Imprisonment, torture, or death, depending on the offence,” he stated distinctly.

“I’m sure none of us will offend you so much as the need for death,” Cherie assured him.

“That is my condition,” he declared glaring at her.

Presently, one of the women came forward and onto the platform. She had a similar figure as Cherie, full lips, ample hips, but a bit shorter. She had dark brown hair and eyes. The woman whispered into Cherie’s ear. Cherie nodded and looked at the Cardinal again.

“My sister, Prudence, seneschal of this establishment, usually makes the rulings on punishment. Who will make the ruling on this matter?” she asked. 

“I will,” he answered.

Cherie glanced at Prudence who was looking out at the other women. Some offered nods, others left the decision in their hands, and a small number looked unsure. Cherie spoke with Prudence quietly. 

Armand could not hear their conversation. He looked at them curiously.

Turning to the ladies, Cherie asked, “All those who agree with the condition?” 

A great number of them raised their hands, including herself and her sister.

“All those opposed?” Cherie asked. Only a handful of ladies raised their hands. Looking briefly towards Prudence who nodded, she turned back to the Cardinal.

“We are in agreement, Your Eminence,” Cherie answered. Both she and Prudence curtsied low.

The Cardinal gave them an agreeable smile then assisted them to a standing position.

“Then I shall have an answer for you later today,” Armand told them alone as he stood between them.

“Very well, Your Eminence,” Cherie said and then addressed the women one last time. “The Cardinal has agreed to give us his answer later today. That will be all, Ladies,” she informed them. The women then dispersed in a cacophony of murmurs. 

“I need to return to the study to make the necessary addition to the agreement. Your Eminence,” Prudence said with a curtsy and walked out following the throng.

Armand glanced over at Cherie with a pleasant smile. Cherie returned it.

“Why don’t I take you on a tour of the House?” Cherie offered as the last lady left the hall. 

He nodded his agreement and gestured for her to lead the way. 

“Why do you call this place the House of Humility,” the Cardinal asked as they walked side by side out into the corridor.   
Cherie smirked.

“It is a shelter for women who have shameful thoughts, feelings, and desires that could humiliate them or their families. This place offers a sanctuary for that,” she told him.

“But I see no men here to satisfy those needs,” he observed. A confused and shocked expression shown on his face. “Do the women please each other?”

Cherie chuckled as she fiddled with the end of a ribbon from her sleeve in her fingertips. 

“No, we are not that kind of establishment in either capacity. All of the shameful thoughts, feelings, and desires are only about you, Cardinal,” Cherie admitted.

“All of the women think that way?” he questioned with his mouth slightly ajar from shock as he passed by a woman with long dark hair dressed in a gold coloured dress. She licked her dark lips suggestively.

“All of them,” she stated. “When the married women make love to their husbands it isn’t their husbands’ image they picture in their minds.”

The Cardinal snapped his head in Cherie’s direction and was silent for a moment taking in this knowledge.

“What proof is there that it is my image that appears before them?” Armand asked. 

Armand watched another woman pass them in the hall. This one had brown hair and green eyes. When she met his gaze, she promptly averted his eyes and rushed passed. Cherie opened the door to the next room. They entered. It was the library. 

“I cannot vouch for all of the ladies. Some of the women here have confessed to me and I include myself amongst them,” she explained.  
Armand stopped looking around the library and focused on Cherie.

“Are you married?” he questioned.

“Indeed, I am,” she said with sadness in her tone.

“Yet you run this establishment,” he remarked with intrigue.

“I do, with my sister,” she stated. “My husband travels. I rarely see him. You know of my husband.” 

She lowered her eyes from him as he looked at her with alarm. 

“Hence the need for aliases,” she added staring at the parquet floor.

"If I know your husband, perhaps we have met before," he stated.

"We have. You've never paid me any attention. Although, I've always given you my full regard," she said with a sad smile as she lifted her eyes to him.

Armand’s eyes scanned her up and down. His tongue squeezed through pursed lips and he lightly bit his bottom lip. He approached her, stood close, and caught her eye.

"You have my attention now," he said with a seductive smirk.


	3. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cherie gives Armand the tour of the manor, his feelings change towards her.

Armand’s eyes scanned her face, committing it to memory. Something pulled at his heartstrings. His last relationship ended poorly. Adele had cheated on him with Aramis. Now, the beautiful woman he was falling quickly for was married. It seemed every woman he wanted, there was a catch. But he also got every woman he wanted, if only for a while.

He gently touched Cherie’s shoulder to let her know he was sincere about giving her his attention. Cherie’s head tilted up in his direction. Their eyes locked for a moment. The Cardinal’s heart skipped a beat while Cherie’s raced inside her chest. She cleared her throat and began the tour.

"This is obviously the library. The books have been donated by the women themselves taken from their own homes when the need for them was no more," she informed the Cardinal.

"There is a numerous number of books," the Cardinal commented in awe as he meandered to a shelf. He pulled a book off the shelf and leafed through it.

"There is a numerous number of women in this establishment," Cherie retorted.

Armand noticed that Cherie kept an eye on him and followed distantly behind him. He did not think it was a protective measure for the books or items in the library, but wanting to be near him. To test his theory, he kept moving about the large room from shelf to shelf.

"How many women are in this establishment?" Armand asked her picking a book from the shelf and perusing it briefly before placing it back.

"At last count, fifty-six," she answered coming up behind him but still keeping at least four or five feet between them. 

"Have there been any more or less than that?" Armand turned around to face Cherie with a pleasant look seeing her right where he expected her to be.

"We started out with a few and have steadily grown. We have not lost a Sister voluntarily yet."

Movement caught the Cardinal’s eye out of the window. He moved passed Cherie to the long window and gazed at the women who had returned to walking the grounds.

“Voluntarily? That tells me you have removed women from this Manor on purpose?” he asked. His eyes raised as the thought returned to him that these women were here because of him.

“Yes. One woman was severely disciplined and then removed from the manor. She was told never to return and never to reveal what we do here or there would be more consequences,” Cherie told Armand.

He could hear the disdain in her voice and turned around to see her clenching her jaw. Was it out of fear or contempt?

"Come. There are other rooms I wish to show you," Cherie said holding out her hand towards him.

Armand took her hand and thread it through his arm. Cherie led him out of the library. As they exited, one of the ladies the Cardinal had passed on his way to the library was about to go in.

"Aria, I'm so glad you are here," Cherie said to the brown haired woman. "Aria, this is the Cardinal. Cardinal this is Aria. She takes care of the library. If there is ever a need for a book, she will procure it for you and bring it to your study."

The Cardinal nodded to Aria and then looked at Cherie questionably.

"I have a study?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Eminence," Cherie answered. "That's where we are going now. Excuse us, Aria."

"Of course. Your Eminence," Aria said faintly as she curtsied before dashing into the library. 

Cherie smiled as she and Armand continued to walk down the corridor to the staircase.

"Aria is dreadfully shy. She hardly ever speaks above a whisper," Cherie told Armand.

"Yet she has affection for me?" Armand asked as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Yes, but she would never admit to you. When she first approached the Manor, she stood outside every day for a week before I grew tired of seeing her stare. I went out, took her by the hand, and dragged her inside to my study. I sat her down and made her talk," Cherie explained.

They had reached the top of the stairs. Cherie guided the Cardinal to the left.

"What did she say?" Armand asked.

"I have a rule that I do not reveal anyone's secrets, even to you, and I know everyone's story here," Cherie said with a smirk. "If the women wish to tell you, they will. You know some of mine already."

"Yes, I do. I find you intriguing," Armand said as he stared at Cherie from the side. She stopped them in front of a door and stood in front of Armand.

"I'm sure you'll find some of the other women just as intriguing," Cherie offered. 

"We'll see," he said as his eyes meandered down her front and rested on her heaving bosom.

"Armand, you're staring," she said lightly.

"Am I?" he said with a devilish grin.

Cherie turned to the door with a slight smile on her face. It broke the imagery that played in his mind of her prancing across a sun-soaked meadow towards his waiting embrace. Armand sighed.

"Your study," Cherie said as she opened it and moved aside. She gestured for Armand to enter first.

He took a step inside. Two long windows were set into the far wall, nearly floor to ceiling which was twelve feet high. The right wall was all bookshelves from floor ceiling. A desk was on the left side of the room. A long jacquard couch in burgundy and two winged back chairs of black damask sat on the right side of the room.

"This was my study. I'll be sharing a study with my sister now. I voluntarily gave it up for you. I hope you like the decor," Cherie told Armand.

"It's wonderful," he said softly to her. "We must have similar taste because it is perfect."

Cherie blushed and looked away from his gaze. Armand walked around the room for a bit. When he was near the door, he closed it.

"I have some questions I'm hoping you can answer," he stated as he moved around the study again. He went to the shelf and looked at some of the books. He wasn’t interested in them but merely perused them to make Cherie think his question was menial.

"I will answer to the best of my ability," she said.

"All these women are willing to do anything for me?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as they consent," she answered. "Remember, that is stated in our agreement. Allow me to use myself as an example. I am not only a liaison, I'm also your valet, for lack of a better word since we are all female here."

"My valet?" he questioned rhetorically. A small smile stretched his lips. "My personal servant?"

"Yes."

He nodded as he walked to the couch and ran his hand along the back of it.

"I have other rules about my study," he said in a dark voice as he came closer to Cherie. He walked around her. "When the door is shut, no one must enter without knocking, and what is said or whatever happens in my study is not to be repeated outside these walls."

Armand was standing rather closely behind her talking into her ear. She turned her head slightly in his direction. 

"Of course. I'll make sure my sister knows to add it to the terms of the agreement. I'm sure you'll want that in writing," she said.

He brushed her long red hair off her neck. He could hear her breath catch. A small smile graced his lips.

"You know me so well," he whispered into her ear.

"I've been watching you for some time. I know more than you think," she returned. He placed his hands on her waist.

"Do you?" he breathed. He bent his head to kiss the exposed skin in the crook of her neck.

"Armand," she breathed out. 

"Should I stop?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said suddenly.

He continued to press his lips to her neck and behind her ear. Cherie sighed.


End file.
